Dramione Drabbles
by KissStarryDreams
Summary: various one shot chapters of dramione. Angsty, fluffy and everything that my mind can come up with. First time HP writer, so I hope you'll stick around. Please read and review!
1. Why

_**Why**_

Pushing her way through the wards placed on Malfoy Manor, Hermione _apparated_ herself to the main foyer, a scowl on her lips. Mink, the Malfoy's new elf, popped into the room as soon as Hermione started her way to the grand staircase. Turning around, Hermione eyed Mink quietly.

"Where is he?" she asked softly, her voice not betraying any sense of her anger.

"Master be in his office, miss. Coul-" cutting Mink off, Hermione waved her hand in an obvious dismissal and made her way to Lucius's old study.

Storming into the room, Hermione spots her _now_ ex-boyfriend standing in front of the stone fireplace with his back turned to her. One hand steadying himself on the marble mantle, his shoulders were tense and his head bent down, surveying the fire in front of him presumably. Huffing angrily, she stomps her way to him, grabbing his arm to turn him to face her to no avail. "Why did you break up with me?" She hissed at him, her hair beginning to spark at the ends.

"You know why, granger." he said as he ran a hand through his already disheveled hair, still not turning to give her the courtesy of a face to face conversation. "I thought it best that we shouldn't see each other anymore. You know the reason why." His voice a slight murmur.

"No, I don't know the bloody reason you broke up with me, otherwise I wouldn't be here! Tell me, Malfoy!" Sneering her words, she crossed her arms angrily and tapped her foot, a habit she _knew_ irked him.

"Why can't you bloody well leave it alone? I dont have the patience for this." Sensing her method, Draco summoned up what courage he could and attempted to dismiss her before his pet peeve could unravel his resolve to remain uncaring. Rubbing his face with his other hand, he closed his eyes and counted to 10, letting out a loud sigh and relaxing his shoulders.

"I don't care! I deserve answers, Draco!" Figuring that he was attempting to throw off her strategy, she growls and continues tapping her foot.

"Granger. Leave me alone! Go away!" Hearing her stomping continuously begins to tug at him, like an itch to stop her spreading across his skin. Gripping the mantle harder, he opened his steely grey eyes and focused on the flames before him. The flames licking at the wood in the fireplace reminded him of a pain from years ago, burned into his very soul.

"NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME LEAVE. WHY DID YOU BREAK UP WITH ME WHEN I SAID WE SHOULD BECOME PUBLIC?! WAS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR?!" Grabbing a nearby decanter, Hermione hurled it against a wall, watching as it tumbled through the air and crashed against a wall, the liquor in it seeping into the detailed walls and sliding its way down, invading and tainting the expensive wooden floorboards.

"BECAUSE." was his only reply, his shoulders tense again as he tries not to think about the older-than-his-father Firewhiskey she wasted. Not raising his head and taking his focus off the fire, he held his hand out to her general direction and attempted to dismiss her yet again with a simple shoo-ing motion. 

"BECAUSE WHY, DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!?" She demands yet again, her hair fizzing as it cackles with magic that wasn't bound to her body. Everyone always said she was the Brightest Witch of her Age, but they never taken in the fact that she possessed enough magic for 3 witches. Muggle-borns can be smart, certainly. But powerful? _Very rarely_ or so she's heard. "BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T WANT ANYONE TO KNOW ABOUT YOUR _DIRTY LITTLE SECRET_?! IS THAT IT?!"

At that, he whirled around and crossed the room in bounding strides, stopping just an inch from her. Looming over her, he used his height as intimidation; Shoving his left sleeve up, he bared the faded Dark Mark to her, regret and self-hate glinting in his eyes. "BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO HAVE TO FACE THE STIGMA OF DATING A DISGUSTING DEATH EATER, ALRIGHT?! YOU DESERVE BETTER THAN THAT." he snarled at her, watching as she tried not to look at the mark that was at her eye level. Backing off an inch to give her space, he let out a sigh, plastering on his trademarked Malfoy sneer.

"So you decided to make the decision for me? Is that it? Because you were too _afraid_?" she bit back at him, stepping closer and invading his space, another irk she knew he hated.

"Someone bloody well had to, because your gryffindor is showing." nothing but a twitch of his eyebrow indicated that he thought what he said was slightly funny, a habit that _almost_ disarmed Hermione's fire. Squaring her shoulders, she took a bold step forward and tiptoed, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him soundly.

Pulling away slightly, she murmurs against his lips, eyes downcast as she watched him lick his lips, his resolve very well broken. "You've got it wrong, Draco… I couldn't care less about what they say…"

"I do care, Hermione. I care about how people treat you because of me. I care about everything concerning you. I love you, you stupid witch and that's why I don't want our relationship to taint you to the public..." cupping her cheeks, he pressed his lips to hers again, savoring the taste of her. Pulling away, he stares into her eyes, trying to convey how he was feeling in just a look.

"Draco… I don't care… please." resting one hand on his, she leans into his touch, her eyes closing as she relished the sense of safety and warmth his presence provided her. Sighing contently, Hermione opens her eyes and stares back at him, pleading with him to reconsider and believe her when she says she doesn't care.

"No."

"Draco… come on. I don't care what they say, because they didn't go through what we did. They didn't fight a bloody war as _children_. All I care about is us. We _deserve_ happiness." leaning up, she attempts to kiss him again to get her point across. Backing away from her slowly as to not show rejection in his actions, Draco stares at her as he struggles to let a memory tumble from his lips. A scream that was etched into his memory forever, crossed his mind.

"Granger, have you forgotten what my family has done to you? What I've done to you? No one will take us seriously or accept this. No one will be kind to you. They'll think I've imperiused you in a heartbeat." he whispers to her as he pressed their foreheads together, eyes closing at complete contact. People had their poisons: drinks, drugs, and sex. He had Granger - silence, warmth and love.

"They don't have to accept us. If they say anything, I'll hex them back to their mother's womb." Joking slightly, she kissed him softly once, twice, thrice. Feeling him give into her, she kissed him lingeringly, pressing herself closer to him. Sighing against her lips in defeat, he opens his eyes slightly and licks his lips.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I jumped the wand and I'm sorry. I got scared and I assumed things… let's make it public?" nibbling her bottom lip, he pulled away and crossed the room, grabbing something off the mantle of the fireplace. Walking back to her, he resituated them in the previous position and kissed her chastely.

Holding his hand to eye level, he unfurled his fingers and let her see what he retrieved. In his palm was the Malfoy signet ring. Hermione's eyes widened in realization of the meaning in seconds, her mouth slightly agape in shock. Eyes darting from the ring to her boyfriend and back repeatedly, her mind went into overdrive before shutting down completely. Jumping back into his arms, she kissed him frantically in glee, barely giving him air to breathe.

"Granger, granger, granger! Okay okay! Let me breathe, bloody woman!" he gasped out, trying to stop her from kissing him to death. Stopping immediately, she snatched the ring out of his hand and slid it on her finger, eyes wide in wonder and awe at how _beautiful_ it was. Tracing each cut and curve of the silver snake etched into the emerald on the sleek black band, she felt the distinct feel of protective magic buzzing against her skin.

Capturing her hand back in his, Draco kissed her hand, eyes smoldering as they took in her flushed appearance. Pulling her back into his arms, he kissed her lingeringly.

"You're mine, Granger…" he whispers into her.

"I'm yours, Malfoy… If anyone has an issue with it, I'll show them just how good of a witch I am." she breathes back to him.


	2. Bright Omens

**A/N : I see those views statuses, guys. Any reviews for little ol' me?**

 **Bright Omens**

" _It is often said of the Malfoy family that you will never find one at the scene of the crime, though their fingerprints might be all over the guilty wand. Independently wealthy, with no need to work for a living, they have generally preferred the role of the power behind the throne, happy for others to do the donkey work and to take the responsibility for failure. They have helped finance many of the preferred candidate's election campaigns, which have (it is alleged) included paying for dirty work such as hexing the opposition."_

 _With elf wine flowing from bottles to glasses to lips and out of lips in laughter, a groom twirls his new bride around the dance floor, inciting envy, curiosity and muted whispers from the on lookers. With her dress twirling, whirling and flowing around her new husband's legs, she looks up at him with pure adoration and love in her eyes. Tracing his sharp features, pale hair and grey eyes, she laughs merrily at a comment he mouths to her, her wonderful pale pointed groom smirking in a way only a Malfoy knew how._

Twirling her around a few more times, he leans down and brushes his mouth to her ear, "Enjoying yourself, love? I hope today surpasses your childhood dreams of your _pretend wedding_ " he chuckles into her ear.

"You know I am… Today couldn't have possibly gone better. Looking around us and thinking about the past? It's amazing that we've made it this far after a war." Bringing her hand up to cradle the side of her groom's face, she leans up to kiss him softly. Sighing against her lips, he pulls back and presses his forehead against hers, swaying with her side to side, pacing matching the lulls of the band. As the song comes to an end, he feels a tap on his shoulder. Sighing heavily, he turns his head slightly, sharp grey eyes meeting brilliant green.

"Malfoy, may I cut in on this dance?" putting back a mocking sneer, Draco pulls away from his bride slowly and places her hand in Potter's. "Bring her back in peace, scarhead. I do enjoy spending time with my wife." he warns semi jokingly. Harry rolls his eyes and accepts his best friend's hand, before pulling her into the dance and stepping side to side with her awkwardly. Hermione laughs and begins re-adjusting harry's hands before laughing again at how uncomfortable her best friend was being.

Grasping her waist gently, Harry smiled at his best friend as she shimmered and shined in the whole crowd that was helping her celebrate his big day. Looking over to the side, he spots his own wife dancing with his new brother-in-law. Draco had deflected after the trio were captured and he had witnessed Hermione being tortured; he had came to Harry at the edge of The Burrow, his mother and father flanking him dressed in rags and looking worse for wear.

" _Potter, we seek sanctuary. If you won't shelter me, please house my parents. The Malfoy family is deflecting from the Dark Lord and I'll do_ _anything_ _. Please. Please just help my parents" Harry had remembered Draco begging. His mother Narcissa was leaning on her husband, her grief and declining health unable to support her weight. Hermione had stumbled out of the house at that point, tripping over her own feet to cross the wards, flinging herself into Draco's arms. They held each other tightly, as if they would be ripped away at any moment from the war on both sides._

 _Both standing up, Hermione reached her hand out to her pseudo brother and whispered in shaken breaths, "Harry… Please. You won't understand but something happened between Malfoy and I during 6th year and I just couldn't tell you. Harry, please. Help them." She had tears in her eyes at this point, thinking Harry would toss her out and call her a traitor._

" _Hermione… He's a malfoy. After what happened in their home?"_

" _Potter, I never thought you guys would get caught. I prayed to Merlin everyday that she would remain safe wherever she was with you… Please don't blame this on her." Malfoy had come to her defense, clutching onto her tightly._

 _Glancing between the star crossed lovers and behind to where Draco's parents were, he noted their expression wasn't surprised at all. "What about you, Mr and Mrs Malfoy? DO you disapprove of Hermione? That your son fell in love with a_ _Muggle-born_ _?"_

" _We aren't bound by what our parents taught us, Mr Potter. After this whole war, we've come to realize our son means more to us than any hate." Lucius murmured softly, an unspoken apology lingering between the words. No other words were needed and the Malfoys were accepted. Only weeks later, Voldemort was defeated and Bellatrix killed._

"I know you're happy 'mione, but are you sure about this?" he teased her. Swatting his arm playfully, Hermione looked over and watched dance partners switch; laughing Teddy demanded Draco dance with him. "Same question I asked Ginny, I see…" She teased back. Leading her off the dance floor, they both settled down with their flutes of champagne. Watching the assembled crowd quietly, Hermione reached out for Harry's hand and held it tight. Looking over at her best friend, she saw the man he was able to become even though the world was against him (quite literally.) Turning back to face the crowd, she took in the lavish decorations that Narcissa had put together - Golden bells, silver ribbons and a smattering of green and red to nod to their respective House and to the holidays.

As the last note came to an end, a frazzled but happy Draco had come seeking her out. Bowing and kissing her hand, to her utter delight, he peered up at her from silver eyelashes. "Ready to sneak away?" he smirked mischievously.

"I thought you'd never ask." Standing up, she set her glass down and kissed Harry on the cheek, murmuring her thanks and _let's catch up for tea after the honeymoon_. Harry grinned and stood up, pulling her into a tight hug and telling her to have a safe trip _and watch out for mini Malfoy spawns_. Draco and Harry made eye contact, an agreement and promise said all in silence. Slipping out to a different room with a floo, they ran through the halls before anyone could notice they went missing. Laughing loudly, with love in their eyes and a bright future ahead, the two lover's rings glinted in the firelight, a bright omen for a brighter future.

 **I really hope you guys enjoy this. I've had this idea hopping around forever and I was finally brave enough to write it. Please read and review 3 Also starting another story called Fairy Tales Retold. All Dramione 3 Go check it out! It'll be a series of Fairy tales retold with our favorite couple.**


	3. Just a Flash

Celebrating his 22nd birthday had been a raucous affair with firewhiskey, friends and stray hexes just for good measure. What he didn't expect was a flash of something on his peripheral vision. Craning his neck a few degrees, that something turned into Someone and a feeling in his chest made the sighting turn into a conversation that had lasted over 2 drinks, a pumpkin pasty and into a meeting for tea. Tea turned into Dinner at 8, which turned into breakfast the next morning. Months later, a ring was chosen with a question in mind. He never regretted that flash.


	4. Prevention

It shouldn't have ended like this. Life wasn't supposed to break down and crumble around her. He was supposed to be _alive._ Today should've just been a routine trip to the market with him and tea afterwards and then they would've gone home and loved and _LIVED._ Draco shouldn't have gotten attacked by a random mugger in the streets.

Shredding the green curtains in her grief, Hermione whirled and twirled and shot devastating hexes at anything she could see. Pausing for just a moment, she rushed to her library that he created just for her. Reaching inside the drawer, she pulled out a golden necklace and _Spun._


	5. Moving On

**Was supposed to be a short drabble. Then the plot bunny tied me up and dragged me along. R &R please3 I need feedback on what I'm doing wrong or right.**

Moving on

Fiddling with her napkin, she chanced another look around the fancy but homely cafe, trying to casually eye if her blind date was there yet. _Why oh why did I let Ginny talk me into this_ , she groaned internally. Checking her watch and seeing it's already 10 minutes past and that he still hasn't arrived yet had only deflated her hope even more. _Oh now I remember why I agreed to this stupid thing! Stupid Theo saying I don't have a social life. I know I do! Work has just been -so- busy and no one has time for romances when there's still Elves to save._ Slumping into her seat while rubbing her head, she wonders just _why_ she's still at this blasted cafe in upper Wizarding Britain waiting for a faceless git that was _never_ going to show. As she was about to stand up to leave, the sound of a scraping chair being dragged backwards had caused her to bolt up in shock and to her surprise, the bloody git that had showed up turned out to be a silver/blonde haired git instead.

"Malfoy? What are you doing? I'm meeting someone in a few minutes, so I really don't have time for you today." She sighed, while staring curiously at malfoy who had looked embarrassed and a smidge annoyed at her.

"Actually _Granger_ , I am your date. Pardon me for my tardiness, but I had business to attend to and briefly contemplated on canceling all together if it wasn't the threat of a raging weaslette hanging over my head. So do accept my _sincerest_ apologies, _princess_." He had mockingly sneered the last word to elicit a reaction from her with limited success. Glancing over her briefly, he noted that while she still had that Acromantula's nest of hair, she had grown up in a more positive way. Snapping his eyes back to her and smirking in a way only a Malfoy knew how, he waited for her snarky comebacks that he just _knew_ was going to be spat out of her mouth. Waving down a waitress as the fuming witch across from him, well, fumed, he ordered a plate of scones and some tea for them to share. Only when the waitress had left, did she say something.

"I'm good, thanks. No need to order anything for me, I was just leaving. Ginny was insane if she thought that this would work out. You and your people hate me so there's no use with us conversing. Have a _Marvelous_ day, Malfoy." She snapped. Standing up, she briskly brushed by him, but a pale hand shot out and held onto her wrist.

"Stay, please. I'm sorry. It's just been a long day and not seeing you for years has just kicked me back to our regular routine of sending scathing comments to each other. Stay and let's converse like real adults. Sit down and let me show you that I'm not the same bloody git that you knew in school." He pleaded with her quietly, hand loosening around her wrist. She sighed and nodded, walking back and before she had the chance to reach her chair, he got up and pulled out her chair for her. Chuckling in surprise, she sat down and waited until he was seated to begin talking.

"So do you understand why Ginny wanted us to go on a date? I mean given our history, it's kind of hard to understand her logic. We hated each other in school and then there was that whole issue…" She trailed off uncomfortably with her gaze lingering on his covered forearm.

Flushing red at what was unspoken, he hurriedly explained to her what had happened, "Well, Weaslette comes into Malfoy Apothecary often for quidditch related potions and she and I just struck up a conversation one day while I was waiting for a potion to finish brewing so I could bottle it up for her. We ended up chatting about my split from Astoria Greengrass to which she had mentioned that she had a friend, you of course, that she wanted to set me up with. After a few back and forth banters on why it would/wouldn't work, she had eventually challenged me to a quick quidditch match to settle the score. I suppose Scarhead is a great seeker, but his wife is a better player. I lost and here I am." he finished lamely, picking at a scone. A pregnant pause lingered while Hermione processed what was said.

"Well, I still don't think this was a wise idea, but I've stood by Harry through worse... so I suppose I could give this a try." Hermione finally admitted, holding out her hand for Draco to shake. "I'm Hermione Granger and I'm the muggle-born heroine." Draco stared at her outstretched hand for a beat, and then grabbing it gently, he raised it to his lips and kissed it softly, smirking cheekily.

"It would be my pleasure to make your acquaintance, Hermione. I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy… A former Death eater and a pureblood heir to the Malfoy line." was said semi-mockingly. Hermione huffed in playful annoyance. They stared at each other for a second in silence before bursting out in laughter. "Let's not do that again, Malfoy. That was almost as uncomfortable as the dancing lessons were for the Yule Ball." Hermione said as she attempted to control her breathing. Malfoy grinned at her, "Well, I didn't dance much that night seeing as I had my eye on someone…" he admitted in a near whisper at the end, eyes downcast and focusing intently on his tea.

"Well, maybe in another world things could've been different but -" she was interrupted by a waitress that approached them slowly, careful of what she was interrupting.

"Excuse me, miss. I don't mean to intrude, but Mister Harry Potter is asking for you in a floo call. Can you please follow me?" the waitress inquired quietly, her eyes darting back and forth between the former death eater and the famed heroine. Hermione glanced back at Draco in shock before standing up and excusing herself. Seconds later and hermione rushed back to the table in a panic with an apology on her lips when draco spoke up, "Don't worry Granger, go do what you need to do." she smiled at him thankfully and offered a solution, "How about I owl you later?" He smiled and agreed before she rushed out of the building.

True to her word, Malfoy received an owl from her the following night, asking if he'd like to meet for drinks down at the Leaky Cauldron at noon the following day. Offering a treat to her owl, her scribbled down a reply and sent it off. Feeling like he was in luck, he stripped off and gotten ready for bed. That night, he dreamt of her eyes.

With a pronounce hop in his step, Draco secured a table in a secluded corner for them and ordered 2 butterbeers. While waiting for her, he allowed his eyes to wander the establishment and take in the hustle and bustle of wizard life. Running his hand through his hair, he sighed in boredom and took a swig of his drink. Through the glass of the hug, he caught a flash of brown locks flowing in from the door and soon a frazzled bushy haired witch was seated across from him, chugging down her drink like she was parched.

"Woah! Careful there, Granger! Don't want to drown yourself in that!" He said carefully, judging her mood and the level of frizziness to her hair. Chalking it up to a bad day at work, he asked if she needed a minute or two to calm down. Nodding and taking a deep breath, she sat in silence for a minute before greeting him.

"Sorry, malfoy, just been a long day at work. House elf rights have made no progress and I'm getting frustrated that no one seems to care." she sighed tiredly. Taking a sip of her butterbeer, she noticed malfoy staring at her pensively. "What, malfoy?"

"It's nothing. Didn't you used to run that spew campaign back in school?" he enquired.

"It was S.P.E.W. thank you, and yes. I didn't know you've heard about it or were paying attention at all." She said curiously. He blushed, causing his whole face to stain red with how contrasting it was against his pale skin. "Yes well, you were hanging around Potty and it wasn't easy ignoring the loud best friend. You were easier to pay attention to versus Weasel - I mean Weasley." He admitted. She smirked at him and leaned forward, winking comically "You just thought I was pretty" flirting with him lightly. Draco blushed a bit more, smirking "Well, I've always been fond of intelligence." he rebutted.

Months later had found them meeting for drinks at noon weekly while he helped her with her ministry work for Elves. Simple banner turned into long debates which turned into dinner or lunch invites. Meeting by meeting, they worked through their past issues and awkwardness and formed a sort of unofficial relationship. 6 months in, he asked her for a date. She replied that he took almost as long as he did catching snitches. A year in and they made their relationship official and public. Even though his parents had known about what they liked to call his _fun on the wild side_ , they put their foot down and demanded that he started thinking about settling down with a witch. _He_ put his foot down and told them he was tired of living his life to their wants and to butt out. A year and a half in and Draco had asked Hermione to move in with him. A week later found them moving into a wizard condo with a private library that Hermione just _ADORED_ because it had an old victorian feel to it and resembled the library in _Beauty and the Beast_ , not that Draco understood anyways. At least, that's what she thought until she stumbled in on him watching the movie on the tele she had wired and installed. A year later and Draco had even asked _Harry_ to help him find a ring. Harry had been skeptical about the relationship at first, but quickly trusted that Hermione knew what she was doing by getting involved with Draco, and had been the first person to shove Ron back in line when he lashed out. A few drinks had made them not quite friends, but made them _something_ that kept Hermione happy.

Draco had ended up surprising Hermione with a trip to Paris and a pass to a private part of the Eiffel Tower, where he fumbled through his proposal, but ultimately didn't make a fool of himself. Life moved on and he still thanked Ginny for having the hunch to set them up for that date he was 10 minutes late for (that Hermione never let him live down).

 **A/N : started as 106 words, turned into roughly 1800 words. Not the best ending but a stirring muse for an actual story. I hope you guys enjoyed and please review :) a simple "thank you" would be worth it.**


	6. Unforgiven

Unforgiven

 **A/N Angsty break up ahead. Not a HEA. Raw/Unedited. Sorry guys**

* * *

"HERMIONE! OPEN THE DOOR! PLEASE!" Draco banged on the dark stained wooden door, the gleaming number 12 mocking him. Snarling out a futile _alohomora_ , he attempted to turn the handle, growling in frustration when it didn't open to his command. Hermione was always the brightest witch of her age, there would be no doubt that her wards would stand up to almost anything. "Dammit Hermione! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING."

The door swung open to reveal the angry witch, her hair sparking at the ends as her blood shot amber eyes glared up at him, watching him flinch as she spit at him. "Didn't do anything? YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!? OF COURSE YOU DIDN'T. YOU DIDN'T EVEN _**ATTEMPT**_ TO PUSH THAT _HUSSY_ AWAY FROM YOU. WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU THINK WOULD HAPPEN? THAT I WOULD TURN MY CHEEK THE OTHER WAY?!"

Spitting out hexes his way as she stepped closer and closer to him menacingly, her eyes flashing with barely restrained anger as she mocked him. "We should go, you said. Have to be respectful, you said. Doesn't matter if you don't like the people there, you said. Just have to schmooze to people, you said." Stepping as close as possible to him without touching, she tilted her head and thrust her wand to his neck, jabbing it in slightly and feeling slightly guilty when he hissed in pain.

"Tell me again, why did you accept a _date_ with her?" she growled out, her eyes tracing over his every feature.

"We needed her family's support, Granger. There's nothing more to it. You're one of the Golden Trio so you maintained your _holy_ reputation. But do you remember the War? I WAS A BLOODY DEATH EATER. The Malfoy name is in shambles and we don't have as much pull as we used to. If I have to let some bitch paw at me so I could recreate connections, then I will. It doesn't mean anything though, Granger. I love you, you stupid witch. Why can't you understand that?" Grasping her face in his hands, he kissed her desperately, lips coaxing her to return it. Pulling away, his grey eyes searched hers, looking for her forgiveness. Sadly, that isn't what he found.

"If your name is so important, like it was back in school, then Draco Malfoy… Sod off." And with that, she withdrew her wand and walked back into her flat, shutting the door on him. Draco pounded on the door again, his voice going hoarse with begging her to open the door back up and to forgive him. On the other side, Hermione pressed her back against the door and slid down in a sitting position, arms wrapping around her legs as her shoulders shook with sobs.

* * *

The morning of the break up :

Witch Weekly

 _Eligible bachelor off the market?_

 _Just last night, Draco Malfoy was spotted with none other than Miss Astoria Greengrass, dining in a ritzy restaurant on what seems to be a date. They seemed very cozy from eye witness reports, and these witches think wedding bells might be in the future. Just last month, Mr Draco Malfoy sparked rumours of courting Miss Hermione Granger, a world renowned Muggle Born that assisted Harry Potter in defeating Voldemort. Both parties denied the rumours as just old classmates catching up. We thought lies were told, but if last night's dinner said anything, one rumour bites the dust as a truth settles. Sorry ladies, but it would seem as England's most eligible bachelor may be off the market._

 _-Rita Skeeter._


	7. Bundle of Joy

**A/N : Don't worry! I didn't forget about my other works! I've just been so busy lately, that my writing schedules has been in the early AM (it's 3:10 am right now) and my posting schedule happens when I have time to hop on the computer! Thank you again for all the support and reviews! Also, if you haven't, hop over to my profile and look at my other works, namely The Little Match Girl. I won't say anything about it otherwise it'll reveal too much! But it** _ **is**_ **a Dramione! Whether it'll be a HEA remains to be seen… ;)**

 _Bundles of Joy_

Startling awake at the sound of shrill crying, Draco sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, swinging his legs over the bed's edge as he recollected himself. Glancing over his shoulder, he took in his wife's sleeping form, watching as she began to stir to the sound of continued crying. Reaching out, he rubbed her back soothingly, murmuring in her ear to stay asleep and that he'll take care of it. She burrowed closer to the blankets, twisting them around her legs as her hair spilled out behind her, a few strands falling in her face. Smiling at her, he tucked the runaway hairs behind her ears and kissed her softly on the nose before standing up and padding out of the room quietly.

Making his way down the hall, he passed by all the photos lining the walls, fast asleep in their own gilded frames. When he was younger, he knew he would walk the very halls of power, But he never imagined it'll be his own home. The halls of power had not been what he thought it would be all his life. He always thought he would follow in his father's footsteps but he hadn't particularly liked the taste of lies and the sight of money passing hands to do unfathomable deeds had him queasy. His father may have been disappointed in his son's chosen career of potions making, but at least he was off bothering his wife, who had been sworn in as the Minister of Magic the year prior.

* * *

His thoughts strolled themselves down memory lane within his mind, bring him back to the moment in 4th year where he tossed all the rubbish he was taught as he grown up, and had man up to ask Hermione Granger out to the Yule Ball. Smirking to himself, he remembered all the jealous stares he had received throughout the night as he led his date onto the floor, dance after dance until they both collapsed in tired heaps on the fringes of the dance floor. Stupid Weasley never stood a chance. As soon as Draco heard a certain Quidditch player was sniffing around Hermione, he knew it was his only chance to get near her, barring any unfortunate circumstances that would've occurred if he hadn't. Ah… It just seemed like yesterday when he cornered the pro Bulgarian Quidditch player.

 _Striding up to Krum, Draco let his trademark sneer trace its way across his lips, twisting it to resemble a Malfoy's contempt._

" _Well, well, well, Krum. Got a little taste for something british?" Sneering at the muscled Bulgarian, he took in how relaxed his stance was and how little attention he even gave Draco's presence. With his temper growing due to the disrespect, Draco stood taller and waited until Krum met his stare, boy to man, er, man to man._

" _No, Vut a taste for something beautiful. You taste too?" He smirked at Draco, thinking that if they were talking about the same type of beautiful, that Draco would back off due to his more "prestigious" upbringing._

" _I do, in fact, have a taste for beautiful. Intelligence is just an enhancement flavor. " Licking his lips, Draco returned the smirk, knowing that the kneazle was in the bag._

" _Muggle-born no dull taste?" Cutting quick to the core, Viktor stood up fully, staring down Draco, arms crossed. Feeling the cutting remark, Draco remained silent for a moment, before sighing and relaxing. Viktor, thinking he won, smiled and walked forward, patting Draco on the shoulder. "Granger beautiful witch. She also ve my date then? Vetter luck next time, Malfoy." Smiling down at the 4th year, Viktor let go and began to walk away._

" _No, Granger is gorgeous and intelligent and I'm sorry to say, but she is not your date. She will be mine. No one tells me who to date and what I can and cannot do."_

 _Pausing mid stride at his small admission, Viktor looked over his shoulder at Draco, staring him to will him to back down. "You care very much for her?"_

" _Yes. More than I ever thought I have." Admitting it quietly, Draco's gaze never left Viktor's._

" _Then, I vill let you have a chance. You still horrible to Miss Granger, then she vill be my witch. Fair?"_

" _Fair." The two men nodded and set out on their separate ways, thinking of plans to win the witch of their dreams._

* * *

Speeding up his steps, Draco headed through the hall and up a small set of stairs that winded and led to a nursery that Hermione and him had charmed to always alert them in their room to their son's cries. Stepping into the room, Draco took in the moving constellations bespelled on the ceiling and the swish and sway of the trees painted on the walls. Draco had asked Hermione why she chosen the scenery, but all she had done was shrug and say it seemed fitting. Padding over to their son's crib, Draco peered down and looked at his Scorpius' face, taking in the uncanny resemblance to him that everyone had pointed out when he had been born. Malfoys were always "pale and pointy", and his son was no exception - though he was far cuter.

Picking up the crying baby, he cradled him in his arms, swaying side to side slowly to soothe him. Stepping over to the white plush rocking chair in the corner, Draco sat down and began to rock, knowing that the almost silent sound of the creaking chair had a calming effect on his son that still baffled him. Leaning down, Draco kissed his son softly on the nose like he had done for his wife before, smirking when Scorpius' cries had quieted down to the occasional sniffle and whimper. Laying him against his chest, Draco rubbed his back slowly, whilst thinking about his beautiful wife that still laid in their bed.

 **A/N : I KNOW! I KNOW! I'm leaving out A LOT of details, but i promise, i will reveal more in upcoming drabbles! It's a multi part drabble thingy and im sorry guys! If there's any places i need correction on for spelling, grammar and all that, please (PM) me! Leave the review sections for, well, reviews! Thank you again guys! Hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Impatient Swot

**A/N : WOW. Okay, so I'm so sorry for the delayed update for The little Match girl, But I don't want to give you guys anything less than perfect. So please bear with me. In the meantime, enjoy this 30 min drabble I just bled out. Sorry that it's pretty raw.**

* * *

 _ **Impatient Swot**_

Kissing her fingertips, Draco gazed into her eyes from across the table, grey clashing with ember as the night sky twinkled behind them, the wind caressing their bare skin as they dined on their balcony of the suite they had rented for their week in Paris, France. Hermione had gushed about going to france as a kid with her parents before she had started Hogwarts, that Draco had filed it away for a special occasion.

"I love you, okay?" Leaning across, he kissed her gently, the feel of her soft lips against his. Pulling away slightly, he took in her glazed expression, her lips parted slightly. He watched as she licked her bottom lip, as her eyes jumped back and forth between his eyes and his lips.

He watched her for years, and he was only 14 when he knew he loved her.

Reluctantly letting go of her hand, Draco slid off his chair and walked around to her side, before kneeling before her as he took a ring out box out of his pants pocket. Hermione's eyes widened as understanding lit her ember eyes in glee. Turning her body fully to him, she tucked her hair behind her ear and gazed down at him lovingly, tears already forming as he cleared his throat and found the words he needed.

"I love you, Hermione. I loved you since you punched me and broke my nose. I loved you when I saw you enter the ballroom with Krum during our 4th year. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to admit my feelings to you. The war was too dangerous for both of us, and I didn't want anything to hurt you more than traveling and helping Potter would. When you walked back into my life at the one year remembrance ceremony after the war, I knew I couldn't let you go. You may have arrived there with Weasley, but I know you know I spent all night trying to get you to leave with me. And I

I'm forever thankful that you had decided you didn't want to be there, and left with me. Those hours that we stole at your bookshop, speaking about everything, I'll never forget. I love you, Hermione. I know I'm a right git, and that your friends and I are only civil, but I hope you know that I'll always respect you, and your friendships and adoptive family, as I know you respect my friends and family. Merlin, I'm rambling." Clearing his throat, Draco took a deep breath as he calmed his nerves. Looking into her eyes, he whispered.

"Draco, I- I can't hear you." Giggling slightly, Hermione smiled down at him.

Flushing red, Draco wet his lips and tried again, " Hermione Granger, Will you marry me?"

No sooner did he get the words out that Hermione attacked him a a series of kisses, knocking them to the floor as she loved him for everything he was. His arms tightened around her waist as he kissed her back, the ring box laying forgotten on the floor besides them. They had finally parted for air when Draco reached over and grabbed the ring box, opening it and presenting his mother's wedding ring to her.

"I took a long time thinking about what I was going to get you, but I settled on this ring. I know the Malfoys haven't always been the best for you, but i wanted you to know that this ring holds special meaning because it was the ring that has protected the Malfoy wives for centuries, dating back to Queen Elizabeth's rule and- I knew you would appreciate the history behind it and I've no doubt in my mind, you're probably squealing on the inside right now, you beautiful swot. Okay, so it holds special meaning because it has binded the husbands to their wives with loyalty, truth and love. It can only be worn by those with pure love in their body, mind and soul and - hey! Let me put it on you! Merlin Granger! At least let a bloke finish proposing."

Sighing indulgently, Hermione held out her hand and waited, eyes trained on the ring like a hawk. Draco rolled his eyes before leaning towards her, kissing the tip of her nose before kissing her lips gently, as he slid the ring on her finger.

"I love you." He murmured against her lips.

"As I love you." She whispered back, eyes closing as she felt the pulse of magic dancing across the ring.

* * *

 **A/N : I love reviews and encouragement guys! Helps the muse. As always, thank you for reading!**


	9. Satisfied

**A/N :** **I'm so sorry everyone for how long the break has been, but I've just gotten a new job, and a new boyfriend and things have been a whirlwind. I've also added an addition to my family, a sweet pitbull/mix? Named Rambo. If you follow my IG, you'll see him. Also, I've snuck in a small Dialogue from a musical I've been obsessed with. Fair warning : Draco REALLLLLLLY loves to talk in this one… Again, thank you for being so patient and please read and review!**

* * *

 _Satisfied_

"I didn't believe them when they told me you'd be here," He said as he watched her hand pause in her writing. Pushing himself off the door frame, he took a couple steps forward and stopped, drinking in how much she had changed and how she had not.

Looking up, Hermione tilted her head and made eye contact with him, lips pursed before opening slightly and delivering her blow, "I've been here for the past 5 years, Malfoy. Not everyone disappeared after the war."

"I didn't disappear. Not like that."

She smiled, amused at his retort. "Unless you're trying to tell me you're a ghost, I beg to differ."

"I had to go, Granger."

"You didn't have to do anything. You chose to leave. Not even a note." Looking back down at her paperwork, she sighed at the amount of grading she had done and what she still needed to go through. _So much to do and so little time_ , she thought.

Running his hand through his platinum locks, he sighed heavily and closed his eyes before speaking softly, "I didn't know what to say… I ran away like a coward because I didn't want to face you without something to say."

"And what? 5 Years later you've finally decided on your diction?" Her eyes flashed as she bit back her tongue, feeling the desperate need to say words that would forever harm them.

Taking a step forward, Draco held out his hands in surrender, his eyes pleading with her to understand, to forgive. "Granger, I'm _back_."

"So I can see."

"You know me. You know why I'm back. I'm here to make things right, Granger."

"I thought I had known you. I have no idea why you're back or what you're trying to correct."

"Hermione, please listen to me."

Striding past him, Hermione held open her classroom door, before glancing at her watch, "I have class in 5 minutes, Mr. Malfoy. Unless you're a parent or faculty member, I'm afraid I don't have time for you." Motioning him out, she sighed exasperatedly when he made no motion to leave.

"I already spoken to Minerva. Your class is canceled today, though I don't know why you chose to teach this class of all things."

"History is important, Malfoy." Hermione's eyes flashed as her hand twitched towards her wand, a hex upon her lips no doubt.

"Yes, but to waste your level of intelligence on teaching school children about a war that still scar us doesn't seem to be satisfying you." Draco gestured to the empty classroom, candles floating around with each other as if in a midst of a dance only they knew. "You could be in the Ministry making a real difference, Hermione"

"Leaving the morning after without a note didn't seem to be like you. But alas, it happened. And I am making a real difference. Change starts with the minds of the young, as the older generations and their beliefs that got us into that war die out. Morbid, sure. But effective."

"Dammit Granger, please sit back down and let me explain." Draco's eyes flashed with annoyance before he closed them and tilted his head back, counting down from 10 to calm himself down.

"Fine." She closed the door and walked past him briskly and sat down in her chair,watching his every move and awaited for him to speak.

"Listen, I know it was wrong of me to walk out without a word to you that morning. Tensions were still high and I didn't know if you would roll over in bed and see how big of mistake you made when we stayed the night together. We were on the opposite sides of the war and all of a sudden, before the dust settled even, we were in bed together. I ran like a coward. I fled to France, where my family had a small cottage. I've tried writing to you so many times, but each line I wrote sounded worse than the letters I've stroked out with my quill. But you've seen who I've grown up with- How I've grown up. I've never been satisfied with how I had lived my life and how I had handled every situation that had come my way."

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean, you forget yourself." She bit back, indignant.

"You're like me, I'm never satisfied."

"Is that right?"

"I've never been satisfied. And after I took off, I've started living and making my own choices and had looked for redemption through relief efforts for those affected by the war. I gave and gave and gave and each one of those assignments helped me in turn. Which is why I'm back here. I wanted to make things right with you now that I know I can handle being with someone. I want to be with you, Hermione, and start us up from where we left off. I'm a bloody wanker for wanting this of you, but all these years, it has only ever been you. Every step I took was to help me find my way back to where you were. I'll admit I never kept tabs on you because I didn't want to know if you moved on and were happy with children. I stayed away from the news as much as possible, because I knew that if I had caught a glimpse of you, everything would be for naught."

"Draco…"

"I realized I fucked up as soon as I entered France, but by then, it was already too late. It's been 5 years, Granger. I hope you're willing to at least get to know this person I am instead of the prat you grew up with."

She sighed before smirking, her eyes twinkling in mischief, "I better leave satisfied."

* * *

 **A/N : Woot! I like where I ended this. I really do. The small Dialogue I slipped in is from Satisfied - Hamilton. I AM HAMILTON TRASH RIGHT NOW~ please review and tell me why you do or do not like hamilton, if you watch any Hamilton animations, what's your favorite song and so forth! I am also working on an update for The Little Match Girl, so beware of that~**


	10. Inferno

_Inferno_

 **A/N : Shameless Self Promo of my fic The Little Match Girl~**

On a chilling New Year's Eve, shuffling along a deserted road, Hermione kept her head ducked and her hands cupped together, protecting the flame from the brutal winds that came only from England. She tried her hardest to get people to let her spend the night in this weather, but not many people were very understanding when it comes to an orphan knocking on their door for food and a place to sleep.

No one wanted to help her. Most importantly, they didn't want anything to do with her _gift_. Called her wicked, evil, a _witch._ The latter didn't bother her though; it only helped her create a story in her mind that got her through the days where her stomach clenched in hunger or she nights where she couldn't find warmth.

Pausing, she closed her eyes and bright fire danced behind her lids, attempting to spark a long forgotten memory. Shivering, she casted the thoughts out of her mind. _No. Don't think about it. Move on._ Glancing up, Her eyes widened in surprised when she spotted lights in the distance; Rubbing her eyes, she looked again to make sure she wasn't hallucinating from the hunger. No, it was a _mansion_ sitting on a hill.

Staggering her way up to the gates, she kept the flame close to her body, fighting away the chill of the winter season and the cold settling into her bare feet. _C'mon Hermione, you can do it. Hold on a bit longer. Hope that they'll let you stay._ She heard a voice whisper in her mind, as she panted with exertion using the energy she didn't have.

Sitting in the mansion on top of that steep hill, Narcissa Malfoy sat poised in front of the raging fire, sipping her wine and smiling indulgently as she watched her 7 year old son play with his toys that he received just that Yule. Her gaze flickered to her stoic husband as he pretended not to be interested in his Draco's yells of joy and laughter, his own eyes twinkling with mischief. She knew he was holding out a gift on him, a gift that she knew she didn't approve of, more importantly, a _broom_. But boys will be boys and she loved hers dearly so.

Setting down her wine glass gently, she tilted her head slightly and made eye contact with her husband, Lucius, above her son's head. Just as he stood up to cross over to her, their magical instincts tingled with the Malfoy blood wards letting them know someone had just crossed onto their property. Brandishing his wand immediately, Lucius approached the door to peek out, while his wife shuffled their son to a different room with a house elf for distraction, away from any danger. Coming back into the room, Narcissa exchanged a glance with her husband, silently conveying their thoughts to one another using their marriage bond. Shrugging on their winter robes, they opened the front door and crept out into the night with wands drawn.

Hearing howls in the distance, Hermione glanced around nervously, wondering if there was something lurking on the grounds… Urging her fire to grow brighter for a better light, she squinted in the distance, catching wisps of silver reflected by the moonlight. Stumbling forward she squinted in the distance again, trying her hardest to make out the figures before it was too late.

"Who are you? What do you want from us?" She heard in the distance, muffled by the strong wind. Speeding up, she attempted to reach the person when she heard the voice call out again in fright, "Stop! Don't move or else!" and so she waited in the cold, her little flame keeping her warm; albeit barely.

Narcissa noticed a burst of something off in the near distance; edging closer to her husband she hend out her hand towards him for reassurance. "Lucius, what could be out here…? Did you notice that burst too?" Keeping her eye on the the growing light, she took one small step towards it, an unknown force urging her to go forward.

"Yes, it seems as though we might have a surprise visitor who lost their manners." Grasping her hand, he tugged her closer to him as though it would protect her.

"Should we wait until they approach us?" she took another step again, tugging him along slightly.

"Let's keep our guards up for now, the- Cissa, get back here." Lucius attempted to catch her hand again to pull her back against him, trying to protect her from what was lurking.

"No, I need to go see… I have this feeling…" Approaching the now unmistakable swirl of flames, Narcissa spotted a cloaked figure trudging up the hill towards their home. "Who are you? What do you want from us?" she called into the wind. The figure stopped before it sped up towards her. "Stop! Don't move or else!" She warned desperately, waiting for Lucius to stop dragging his feet.

Grabbing his wife's hand, they both briskly headed down the hill towards the firelight.

Tugging off her hood so the approaching figures could see her clearly, Hermione moved the fire to one hand, while the other attempted to hold back her hair from blocking her vision. Nibbling her bottom lip nervously, she began to wonder whether she should be scared for her life. A grumble from her stomach told her she might not have a life left if they turned her glanced up at the sky, catching a shooting star flying its way to heaven. Sighing heavily, she steeled her spine and awaited her fate.

Narcissa's eyes widened as she took in the _small_ figure before them, hair whipping around in the wind as the fire in her hand grew hotter. No, not ordinary fire. _FiendFyre._ Clenching her husband's hand, she stepped towards the young girl, barely any older than her own son.

"Lucius… she's just a girl. Oh Merlin, we need to help her." she gasped out as tears threatened to fall. Rushing towards the girl, they stop a few feet away from her, taking notice of how tense and scared she seemed.

"No, don't be scared little one. We're going to help you. Come closer?" She cooed out reassuringly, hoping, just hoping the girl wouldn't run off scared like a doe.

Holding out her hand for the girl to take, she let her eyes wander across the girl's appearance, taking in her lack of shoes and a thin cloak covering her even thinner form. Her heart tightened in her chest, wondering if this would be what Draco would be going through if the roles were reversed. Holding her breath as the little girl reached out slowly and held her hand, she let out a sigh of relief knowing the little girl accept their help.

Crouching down to the girl's eye level, she spoke softly, "What's your name, little one?" But as the girl opened her mouth to answer, she promptly fainted. Alarmed, she caught the girl in her arms, holding her cold frame tightly, trying to heat it up with her own body heat.

"Lucius, we need a Healer. NOW!" Turning to her husband, he shrugged off his cloak and draped it across the girl before taking her into his arms instead, disapparating all three of them to the manor. He settled the girl down while Narcissa fire floo-ed for their personal Healer to come urgently. Hurrying back to the girl's side, Narcissa arranged blankets and pillows around her, levitating the couch closer to the flames to get her temperature rising. Walking briskly to the kitchen, Lucius ordered the house elves to make a bowl of soup for their newest guest, murmuring about the cold of the outside and how it could affect their guest's health.

"Mother?" Draco popped his little silver blonde head into the room, taking in the hustle of the Healer as he worked over something on the couch. Stepping into the room, he began to toddle towards his mother who hadn't heard him. "Mother? What's happening? Is something wrong with father?"

Jumping at her son's voice, Narcissa rushed to her baby boy, picking him up and holding him tightly as though he'd disappear. "Oh my dear sweet boy, everything's okay. Mother loves you, okay?" She whispered in his ear, tears threatening to fall; Lucius came back into the room, taking in the scene. Glancing at his wife and son, he crossed the room to speak to the healer, conversing in low tones.

"What's wrong with the poor girl? Will she make a full recovery?" Lucius demanded.

"She's recovering well, Mr. Malfoy; But so very lucky you found her when you did. She was on the cusp of death in this condition. Hypothermia, malnutrition, broken bones and" whispering further "evidence of abuse." Shuffling his feet, the Healer glanced across the room to Mrs Malfoy and the young Malfoy heir. Meeting Lucius' eyes again, he asks quietly "After she recovers, do you wish I bring her to the orphanage?"

"I'll need to discuss this with my wife. She already seems enamored of the young girl. You may go, we'll floo you in case anything else arises. Thank you for your help, Healer Smith." Dismissing him, Lucius watched as the Healer disappeared through the floo, a brief flash of green smoke signaling his departure.

Carrying Draco over to the couch with the little girl, Narcissa puts him down and sits on the floor next to the couch, brushing her hand across the girl's forehead lightly. Tucking the girl into the blankets, she sighs heavily and begins humming a tune softly to soothe the girl's furrowed brow as she slept.

Draco, curious about who this new person is, tugs on his mother's sleeve. "Mother? Who is this?" Casting a look of contempt to the girl that was sprawled on his favorite spot, he huffs and pouts when his father looks at him scoldingly at him. Lucius sighs and rolls his eyes, striding over to his little family. Summoning a chair, he sits down and motions for Draco to come sit on his lap. Pouting and thinking it would be a lecture, Draco drags his feet and climbs on slowly to try to buy time for the inevitable. Chuckling at his expression, Lucius thinks over his words carefully, looking over at his wife and their new guest thoughtfully.

"Draco, not many people have the same pleasures as we do. You know what it means to be a Malfoy, don't you? Well people live by different standards unlike the other pure blooded families we associate with. Some families are worse off than us, which is why your mother holds charity events every month. To help those families in need. Well, this little girl right here, she's had a tough life so far. She's going to need kindness from us while she recovers, okay? Can you be a Malfoy?" Lucius asks, his gaze never leaving Narcissa's profile- taking notice of the slight stiffening of her back when he mentioned a vague sense of her situation.

Draco sat and thought. And thought. And thought. Climbing off his father's lap, he summoned his house elf, Dobby. Popping into the room on command, Dobby immediately kneeled, his large floppy ears hanging down, curtaining his face. "Young master draco is in need of something?"

"Yes. Go grab my Otter and bring it here." Popping out and back in the room in seconds, Dobby presented his master's beloved Otter that he just _simply couldn't sleep without_. Grabbing the stuffed toy out of his elf's bony hands, Draco pads over to the couch where the strange girl was sleeping and tucked it into the crook of her arm, not noticing how his father smiled proudly and his mother's eyes flowed with tears of joy.

"She'll feel better in no time!" he declared softly so he didn't wake the girl. He leaned forward and kissed her slightly on the forehead like he's seen his father do for when mother was sick and crying in bed. He frowned at the memory of his father telling him that sometimes life is funny and people only have one child and that makes his mother sad. Shaking his head, he padded back over to his mother and cupped her cheeks with his tiny hands, kissing her forehead too. "Don't cry, mother. This way you get another child!"

Unable to express himself in any other way, Lucius stood up and strode over to his family and enveloped them in a big hug, holding them tight and thinking about if the roles were switched.

Only hours later when the family had retired for the night and their guest was moved into the medic room with the house elves watching her did Lucius tell his wife what the healer had assumed.

"Oh Lucius, can't we keep her? From the looks of her condition, she doesn't seem to have any family of her own and I know we don't know her blood status but did you see that FiendFyre? Surely it must be a sign that she's a powerful enough witch to be able to control it at her age!" Narcissa begged her husband, eyes shining with more unshed tears.

Kissing her forehead lightly like his son had done earlier in the night, he murmured "Already on it, my love. I'll have the papers drawn up in the morn'. We can just claim her as a war orphan from an obscure Death Eater and take her on as our ward." Tugging her to bed, he settled down and waited for her to snuggle into him like she always did.

Brushing her hair out of her face, he kissed her gently, savoring the feel of her being in one piece. Tonight's occurrence had him think more about his family's safety more than ever before. Brushing her fingertips against his Dark Mark, she kissed him back just as softly, reveling in the feel of having her family together. Pulling away, Lucius rubbed her back to soothe her into a restful sleep, listening for her soft breathing to lull him away as well.

Somewhere in the night, Draco crawled out of his bed and padded down the hall to the room where he knew the elves were keeping their guest. Tippy toeing in the room quietly, Draco shushed the elve's protests and climbed into the bed with her, carefully slipping into the blankets. Pulling his otter halfway between them, he grasped one of her hands and held it, brushing his thumb lightly against her palm. Feeling someone watching him, he glances up to the girl's face and holds his breath when two amber eyes blink owlishly at him, sleep still lurking in her irises. Taking a chance, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against her forehead, before pulling back and burrowing more into the blanket, a blush warm on his pale cheeks. She blinks at him again and scoots closer, burrowing against him, the otter pressed between them.

This was how they found them in the morning, curled up with each other like a pair of baby kittens. One glance at his wife's face and Lucius knew that a betrothal was in the works.

 **A/N : Hop on over to the story~**


End file.
